The Big Bang Incident
by Eclipsel Take Over
Summary: My First fan fiction! Ayesha would have never dreamed of meeting Big Bang but as she saves their lives form an army of fan girls will love blossom between G-Dragon and her? Sorry for the suckish summary!UPDATED! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fan fiction and it's on Big Bang! This actually came to me in a dream. Please enjoy it!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Today is the Big Show. Big Show is a Big Bang concert that takes place every January where Big Bang plays their most hit songs and just like any other Big Bang concert the only thing you could hear around you is screaming girls. Though I am a girl and I am a huge Big Bang fan I don't go crazy over them like their gods. They're just normal guys who can sing and dance well and are hot. But as I looked up at them singing "Haru, Haru" I felt my heart burst. To me, they mean more than some band. To me they are like light in an abyss. Tears started forming in my eyes and I gripped the railing harder. I was truly in love with them. They were my everything.

As the concert came to a close and Big Bang said their last farewells, the girls ran backstage to get their autographs. I was about to leave when I heard a sudden yell and turned to see Big Bang getting chased by a huge army of girls(I know it sounds impossible but hey, it's my dream). I immediately rushed to help them. I pulled them into an alley way and told them to keep quiet. As I knew for sure the girls were gone, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Man. I fell sorry for you guys and your ears. It must be tough only hearing the sound of screaming girls all day." I said sarcastically as I faced them.

All of them were breathing heavily and were looking at me with eyes filled with gratitude.

"Hey, you guys need water or something?" I asked, worried.

"Thanks a lot for helping us! I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Daesung, exclaimed in humor.

I laughed. "Hey, no problem. I was happy I could save you guys."

"Yeah but we seriously owe you! By the way what's your name?" G Dragon asked.

"My name is Ayesha. You don't have to tell me yours. I know your stage and real names by heart. But don't worry; I am nothing like those girls!" I giggled

"Yeah we can see that! You dress pretty odd too, for a girl." G Dragon stated.

Confused, I gave myself a lookover. I was wearing purple Nikes and dark loose jeans with a skull belt. I was wearing a black t-shirt with bats on it and my wrists were full of bracelets with wolf charms on them. To top it all off I had a black and red cap on backwards over my black but highlighted red, long hair. I looked pretty good.

"Hey!" TOP suddenly yelled "We gotta call our manger to come pick us up!"

"Yeah he's right! I bet our manger is seriously worried about us." agreed Seungri.

Suddenly, we heard a bunch of fan girls coming towards us.

"Hey! They must be in this alleyway!" I heard one of them say.

"Shit! They are some persistent weirdoes with no life!" I looked at Big Bang and whispered "Hey! Call your manger and tell him to hurry! I'll try to distract them!" As I got up I realized this might be the last time I'll ever get close to Big Bang. I inhaled and faced Big Bang. "You guys did one kick-ass concert tonight! I hope we meet again! Keep up the good work! Bye!" I turned and ran. As I got to the girls, I yelled "Hey! I saw Big Bang near the park! They stopped there!" As the girls heard this they ran straight for the park. 'Suckers!' As I ran back to the alley, I saw that Big Bang were gone. I smiled. I knew they wouldn't be there. Their manager probably picked them up. I just hope they got home safely.

"Man! Today was one hell of day!" I yelled to the sky. I didn't know why but I had a feeling I'll be meeting those guys soon.

Sorry for the corny lines and errors! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to upload! Here's chapter 2 to _The Big Bang Incident!_

…

Chapter 2: The Surprise

_G-Dragons P.O.V_

_2 weeks later_

"Okay boys! That's a rap!" yelled our music video director.

I sighed. All day we have been working on our new music video and now it was finally over but something has been bugging me. That girl….Ayesha. It's been 2 weeks since that incident with a crazy fans and her saving us. Her face, her smile even her voice has been haunting me. I just can't forget about her.

_In dressing room_

"Hey look you guys! Our great leader is thinking about that girl!" Seungri yelled. "Isn't he cute? He's in love!" TOP, Daesung and Taeyung laughed.

I gave him a deathly glare and he immediately shut up. Just then we got a call from our boss, Yang Hyun Seok. After I hung up I gave the guys the news. "Boss said he found us a new manager and told us to come immediately to his office to meet him."

_At office_

"As you all know your manager quit 3 days ago and without a capable manager you guys will fall apart so I found the most amazing person for the job. Please come in Ayesha." Boss said.

'Wait! Ayesha! Isn't that the name of the girl that saved us?' The door opened and came in the same girl we saw 2 weeks ago, Ayesha. We all stared dumbfounded at her. She still a red highlights in her hair but she cut short so it matched a boys cut. She was wearing a maroon shirt with a black coat over it. She wore dark loose jeans with chains on them. She wore red Nikes but with different shoelaces. The right one was red, the left one was black. She wore 3 bracelets in each hand and she had bar in one ear with 2 other piercings and 5 piercings in the other ear. It made her look completely like boy. But the smile she gave made my heart beat wildly.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" she said. Her voice was so nice to hear again! But then TOP suddenly yelled "Boss! She cant be our manager. We need a manager that can live with us but she is a woman. Controversy will start with the press if she lives with us!"

"That's why Ayesha will pose as a man." Boss answered. "WHAT?" All five members yelled. Boss sighed and said "As TOP said her being a woman and living with you five guys will cause uproar but if she dresses up as a man they wont say anything. Ayesha is one of the smartest and strongest woman I have ever met. She knows 7 languages, got a degree from Harvard at the age of 17 and has mastered different types of martial arts."

I turned to face Ayesha shock written all over my face "Are you okay with this? I mean wont you feel uncomfortable living with 5 guys dressed up as a guy?"

"Not really." She answered back innocently. Ugh! "Perfect! Now that's settled why don't you talk and get to know each other more?" saying that Boss got up and left. This was one big surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update. Well here's the 3rd chapter for _The Big Bang Incident._

The Talk

_Ayesha's POV_

As soon as Mr. Hyun Suk left the room, all 5 members of Big Bang literally ran to me. They all looked really shocked.

"What are you doing here?" G Dragon asked loudly.

"Well I was searching for a job and I found out that Big Bang needed a manager so I took the job. Mr. Hyun really liked me after seeing my resume so he immediately gave me the job as your manager. He thinks I'm the best person for it." I said calmly.

"But what about you cross dressing as a guy and moving in with us? Wont your family be worried?" TOP asked

I smiled sadly. "My parents died in a car accident when I was 13. I had no relatives so I was taken in to foster home but no one adopted me. When I was 18, I left the foster home and made my own way into the world."

The whole room went quiet. Big Bang looked at me with pity in their eyes.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to bring up sad memories." G Dragon said gently.

I gave him a sincere smile. "Its okay and you shouldn't say sorry, it's not your fault and please don't pity me. I hate that."

"But are you sure you want to live with us? I mean wont you feel awkward?" Taeyang asked.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly fine with it. I know you won't do anything and if you do, you'll regret it." I said giving them a scary smile.

They immediately got the message. "So um …you know 7 languages. That's pretty amazing. What languages do you know?" Seungri said, trying to change the topic.

"I know Japanese, Mandrin, Latin, Spanish, French, Korean and English. I was fluent in them by the time I graduated from college." I said.

They all looked at me with wonder in their eyes. G Dragon even had a soft smile on and his eyes were twinkling. When I looked into them my heart went ba-thump. What just happened? Maybe I'm getting sick. Oh well.

"So, when do you wanna move in?" asked TOP

I thought for a while. "Maybe in a day or two. I mean I have to start packing and you guys have to clear out a room for me or do you want me to share a room with one of you guys?" I asked.

G Dragon went wide eyed. "Yes! I mean yeah. You should move in a day or two. By that time we can clear out a room for you." G Dragon said a slight blush on his cheek.

I smiled at him. "Excellent. So I'll move in tomorrow afternoon. By then you can clear out a room for me and then I can officially be your new manager." I said. Then I looked at the time. It was getting pretty late and the boys looked really tired.

"It's getting pretty late. Let me drop you off at your house and then I'll see you tomorrow evening." They all nodded, agreeing.

We reached the mini van and as soon I got into the drivers seat, G Dragon immediately came into the passengers' seat next to me. I giggled. He was so childish. The other members were also laughing but were silenced by G Dragon. I dropped them off to their apartment and said goodbye. The whole ride to my house I only had one thing on my mind. I was finally able to be close to Big Bang.


End file.
